naruto otra historia
by kimiko arisuwa
Summary: que pasaria si hubiera otro equipo en konoha y si naruto tuviera otra compañera de equipo? pues ustedes miren
1. Chapter 1

Una mañana hermosa en konoha, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y como siempre el equipo 7 esperaba a su sensei.( Aquí hubiquense en la serie de naruto antes de la misión del zabuza)

-Mmm, Kakashi sensei esta mas tarde de lo normal- dice naruto

-cuanto mas va a tadar kakashi-sensei- dice sakura

-hmp-dice sasuke

Derrepente aparece una nube de humo

-hola chicos- dice kakashi al llegar

-KAKASHI-SENSEI LLEGA TARDE!!- dicen naruto y sakura al unisono

-perdon chicos esque tuve que ir a recoger a una sobrina- dice kakashi (obviamente era mentira)

-ES LA PEOR MENTIRA QUE HAYA DICHO!!- vuelven a decir naruto y sakura

-No es mentira miren- aparece una niña de pelo hasta el hombro , ojos azules, de la edad de naruto (O.O no era mentira)

- kakashi sensei dijo la verdad…. O.O ES LA APOCALIPSIS!!- dice naruto

-NARUTO NO SEAS IDIOTA- lo regaña sakura (ash es una maldita regañona)

-lo siento sakura-chan- dice naruto

La niña se dedica a darles una sonrisa

-bien chicos ella es mi sobrina akira, akira ellos son naruto, sakura y sasuke- dice kakashi

-hola soy akira mucho gusto- dice akira

-hola yo soy naruto mi sueño es ser hokage asi sere respetado por todos y tendrán que mirarme hacia arriba- dice dándole una gran sonrisa y tomandole la mona, y luego sakura lo aleja de akira, ella solo se dedica a darles una sonrisa

-hmp hola- dice sasuke

-hola espero que seamos grandes amigas- dice sakura

-si claro- dice akira

-bueno, que tal si llevan a akira a dar un paseo??- Dice kakashi

-claro kakashi-sensei- dicen naruto y sakura

-hmp- dice sasuke( que no sabe decir algo mas que "hmp")

Despues de 3 horas

-y finalmente este es el ichiraku ramen quieres comer aquí akira-chan- dice naruto

-claro naruto-kun- dice akira

Depues de comer en el ichiraku

-Bueno naruto-kun ya me voy a mi casa- dice akira y se va

-Hasta luego akira-chan!!- grita naruto

--

Que tal estuvo bien o mal, es mi primer fic por favor dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Dia 2

Todos estaban ya reunidos faltaban Akira y obviamente Kakashi sensei, cuando una nube de humo aparece y adivinen eran Kakashi y Akira

-Kakashi sensei llega…. temprano-dicen Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-si,si,si, esque alguien me levanto- dice Kakashi y aparece Akira detrás de el con una sonrisa

-Akira-chan!!-grita naruto

-hola naruto-kun- dice Akira

-bueno chicos tengo que hablarles sobre algo- dice Kakashi

-que es Kakashi-sensei- pregunta Sakura

-es sobre los exámenes chunin-dice Kakashi

-los exámenes, que?- pregunta Naruto

-los exámenes chunin Naruto-kun, con ellos te puedes convertir en chunin- le responde Akira

-aaahhh, ya entendí- dice Naruto

-bien chicos cada uno decide si quiere realizar el examen o no, aquí están las solicitudes- dice Kakashi

-gracias Kakashi-sensei- dice Sakura cuando le dan la solicitud

-bien eso es todo ya pueden irse, te veo en la casa Akira- dice Kakashi

-está bien tio- dice Akira

-oye Akira, quieres ir a comer a mi casa?- pregunta Sakura

-claro- le responde Akira

-está bien, vamos- dice Sakura

Se van a la casa de Sakura

Al llegar

-hola Sakura- dice su mamá con una cara de enojada

-hola mamá ella es Akira se quedara a comer- dice Sakura

- y los gemelos- le dice su mamá, Sakura se queda con una cara de O.O

-creo, que me olvide de ellos- dice Sakura con la cabeza abajo

-Sakura haruno tu quedaste en acompañarlos para aca, ellos orita te han de estar esperando hambrientos- dice su mamá

-Sakura-chan no sabía que tenías hermanos- dice Akira

-no los tengo son mis primos- dice Sakura algo deprimida

Cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra a un niño guerito cabello alborotado, hojos verdes y a una niña igual que el solo que con el cabello hasta los hombros ambos de la edad de Konohamaru y estaban con los brazos cruzado muy enojados.

-hola Sakura- dice el niño

-no puedo creer que rompieras tu promesa- dice la niña

-lo siento Fye, Yuuko, se me olvido- dice Sakura un poco avergonzada

-Akira ellos son mis primos Fye y Yuuko, Fye, Yuuko ella es Akira

-mucho gusto yo soy Yuuko haruno- le dice mientras le da una sonrisa

-y yo soy Fye haruno- le dice Fye

-yo me llamo Akira- dice mientras se agacha para sonreírles

-bueno tia tengo hambre después de aguantar a Yuuko quejándose de hambre- dice Fye mientras se sienta en la mesa

-bueno no me estaría quejando si supieras bien por donde está la casa de nuestra tia- dice Yuuko un poco enojada

-bueno Akira siéntete como en tu casa, en unos minutos más estará la comida- dice la mamá de Sakura

Bueno después de comer

Bueno Sakura-chan tengo que irme adiós-le dice Akira

Bueno eso fue todo, dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Día 3

Estaban todos Sakura, Sasuke y naruto reunidos, luego llega Akira.

-Akira-chan, donde esta Kakashi-sensei- pregunta Naruto

-ah, dijo que ahorita nos alcanzaba- le contesto Akira

-mmmm, bueno espero que no llegue tan tarde- dice Sakura

-eh?- le pregunta Akira

-es que Kakashi-sensei llega tarde- le contesta Sakura con una sonrisa

-enserio?- pregunta Akira

-si hmp- dice Sasuke

-no sabía- dice Akira muy impresionada

De repente aparece una nube de humo

-hola chicos, como están?- pregunta Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei llega tarde!!- gritan Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo

Akira nomas se dedica a mirarle con cara de Sasuke

-eehh chicos perdón se me hizo tarde- dice Kakashi

-no escusas Kakashi-sensei- dice Sakura

-Bien, bien, hoy vamos a limpiar el rio- dice Kakashi

-noooo!!-grita naruto

-bueno, andando- dice Kakashi

Después de la misión

-bueno te veo en la casa Akira- dice Kakashi antes de desaparecer

-hey chicos quieren ir a comer a mi casa- dice Akira dándoles una sonrisa

-claro- dice Naruto

-por supuesto- dice Sakura

-hmp, está bien- dice Sasuke

-bien acompáñenme- dice Akira

Al llegar

-Ya llegue!!- grita Akira

-hola hija- dice una señora igual que Akira solo que de unos 35 años

-ella es tu mamá Akira?- Pregunta Sakura

-Si- dice Akira

-se parece a ti Akira-chan- dice Naruto

-Gracias Naruto-kun- le dice Akira con una sonrisa

-Akira este es tu equipo?- pregunta su mamá

-ah si mamá se van a quedar a comer- dice Akira

-mucho gusto yo soy la mamá de Akira- dice su mamá

-Yo soy Sakura, el es Naruto y el es Sasuke- le dice Sakura

-está bien Akira la comida esta lista- dice su mamá dándole una sonrisa

Después de la comida

-Akira le prometí a mi equipo entrenar con ellos, vuelvo en 2 horas- le dice su mamá

-está bien- le dice Akira antes de que se fuera

-oye Akira tu mamá tiene un equipo?-pregunta Sakura

-si Sakura es de nuestra edad y estará en los exámenes chunin- le dice Akira

-bueno ya es tarde me tengo que ir adiós- dice naruto

-hmp yo también- dice Sasuke

-igual yo- dice Sakura

-bueno adiós- dice Akira

Los 3 genins se van a sus casas y mientras los atacan el mismo bandido al mismo tiempo ( ya sabrán de que bandido hablo)

Eso fue todo por favor dejen reviews y díganme si le falta algo a mi fic. Sayonara!! n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Dia 4

El equipo 7 (incluyendo a Akira) estaban reunidos frente a la academia ninja, era el día de los exámenes chunin.

-hola chicos- dice Akira

-Hola Akira-chan- dice Naruto

-hola Sasuke-kun- dice Sakura un poco deprimida

"que le pasa" pensó Sasuke

Dentro de la academia

Golpean a un chico muy cejudo

-Hablan de los exámenes chunin pero ni siquiera pueden pasar atreves de nosotros- dice un chico que cubría la puerta

-por que no se rinden de una vez antes de que salgan lastimados- dice el chico que estaba aun lado de el

-sí creo que sus mamis lo están llamando, jaja- dice el otro chico

-por favor déjenos pasar se supone que tenemos que entrar- dice una chica con chonguitos intentando pasar, cuando le dan un golpe

-ay que cruel- se escucha un murmuro

-dijiste que cruel comparado con los exámenes chunin esto no es nada- dijo el chico que cubría la puerta

Entran Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Akira

-algunos morirán y otros se volverán locos-

-vaya que lindo discurso, ahora déjenos pasar, y de paso quiten ese genjutsu-dijo Sasuke

-ja veo que pudieron ver a través de nuestro genjutsu- dice mientras que el numero que decía 301 se convertía en 201

-tú qué dices Sakura, tus habilidades de análisis y de conocimiento de Genjutsu son las mejores de nuestro grupo- dice Sasuke

-Ah, si este tan solo es el salón 201- dice Sakura

-mmmm, muy bien pero detectar genjutsu no es suficiente- dice antes de dar una patada, Sasuke reacciona y el también da una patada, pero el chico cejudo los detiene con el brazo

"es rápido" piensa Sakura

"es muy diferente a la persona que acababa de ser golpeada" piensa Akira

"ha parado mi patada, que es ese chakra en su brazo" piensa Sasuke

-oye que paso con lo que quedamos, eras tú quien no quería atraer la atención mostrando nuestras habilidades - dice un chico de pelo largo y ojos grises junto a la chica de chonguitos

-pero…- dice el cejudo

-ya no hay remedio- dice la chica de chonguitos

-Mi nombre es Rock lee, tu eres Sakura, verdad?- dice el cejudo acercándosele a Sakura

-qué?- dice Sakura

-por favor se mi novia, te protegeré hasta la vida- dice dándole una sonrisa y Akira se estaba riendo

-no- dice Sakura

-por que- dice Rock lee deprimido

-por que eres muy raro- dice Sakura un poco enojada

-Hey tu identifícate- dice el chico de ojos grises

-rayos otra vez, siempre hablan con Sasuke- dice Naruto mientras le salen llamas de los ojos

-Se supone que debes primero decir tu nombre antes de preguntar el de otros- dice Sasuke

-eres un novato, no?, cuantos años tienes?- dice el chico de ojos grises

-no estoy obligado a contestar eso- dice antes de darle la espalda

"pobre naruto se deprimió" piensa Akira

-so muy raro?- dice lee

-a nadie le importo- dice Naruto

-bien Sasuke, Naruto, Akira vamos- dice Sakura

Y se van

Bien que tal dejen reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Dia 5

Los 4 genins iban caminando cuando…

-oye tu el de la pose, espera- dice lee, los 4 se voltean

-que quieres- dice e Sasuke

-quiero pelear justo aquí justo ahora- dice lee

-quieres pelear conmigo aquí y ahora, eh?- dice Sasuke

-si- dice lee antes de saltar del lugar de donde estaba

-mi nombre es Rock lee, tu dijiste que era una cortesía darle tu nombre primero a tu contrncante no? Sasuke Uchiha- dice lee

-mmm, asi que me conoces- dice Sasuke

Tomando posición de ataque, -ahora te reto, todo el mundo se la pasa hablando del clan Uchiha y de lo grandioso que es, bueno yo quiero comprobarlo, creo que tu seras una gran prueba para mi y además. Volteando a Sakura –oh Sakura, te amo- dice lee

-Ahhhh esas cejas no pueden ser reales, noooo su peinado es tan horrible y esas cejas tan pobladas eres ta raro!!- dice Sakura asustado mientras Akira se rie

-Tu eres un angel enviado del cielo- dice lee mandándole un corazoncito

-Ahhhhh!!- grita Sakura mientras lo esquiva

- ese fue un buen movimiento pero a ver si esquivas esto- lanzándole mas corazones

-Ahhh!!- grita Sakura mientras los evade todos aunque al evadir el ultimo se golpea la cabeza

"eso estuvo cerca" piensa Sakura

-Guárdate tus corazoncitos por que yo los esquivare por toda la vida- dice Sakura muy enojada

-ay, pero que mala- dice lee un poco triste

-bien Uchiha empecemos- dice lee volviendo a tomar posición de ataque

-un momento Sasuke, primero yo me encargo de el- dice naruto

"Naruto pero si no hay tiempo para tus tonterías" piensa Akira

Naruto le manda un puñetazo pero lee con solo dos dedos lo detiene, Lee, antes de que naruto recupere su postura le da una patada giratoria ( Konoha Senpuu) y lo deja inconciente

De ahí Sasuke intenta lanzar su golpe pero lee le lanza una patada, Sasuke la para pero aun asi lo golpea, Sakura y Akira se quedaron en shock por lo sucedido, Sasuke usa su Sharingan pero aun asi lee lo golpea lanzándolo hacia el aire se pone atrás de el pero cuando suelta las sintas que llevaba en sus brazos algo lo detiene….

Naruto se levanta y la imagen que ve al levantarse es un Sasuke derrotado, una Akira impactada y a Lee disculpándose con una tortuga.

" ah, que paso mientras estaba inconsciente, Esa tortuga… debe ser el Sensei de ese chico"

-Bien Lee estas preparado para el castigo que te darán- dice la tortuga

-si- dice Lee

Y de repente aparece un hombre igual a el solo que mas grande

Le da un golpe a Lee, luego lo abraza y lo regaña y le dice que de 500 vuelta (eran 100 pero gracias a Sakura 500)

El equipo 7 se aleja lo mas rápido posible de esos dos

Que tal, omiti información, ya se pero el siguiente intentare no omitir tanta esta bien n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Dia 6

Ya se habian inscrito y entraron al lugar en el cual eran los exámenes chunin cuando llego una rubia y se le colgó a Sasuke del hombro gritando Sasuke-kun mientras que sus compañeros de equipo la seguían

-Sasuke- kun quien es esa chica- dice la chica rubia apuntando a Akira

- yo so Akira Hatake, mucho gusto- dice Akira con una sonrisa

- yo soy Ino Yamanaka, el es Shikamaru Nara y el Chouji Akimichi- dice la rubia

-mucho gusto- dicen los dos chicos

-mucho gusto- dice Akira

-miren lo que nos encontramos aquí- dice un chico con un perro en la cabeza

-uh, quien es ella- dice apuntando a Akira-

-Soy Akira Hatake- dice Akira

- yo soy kiba, el es akamaru, ella es hinata y el es Shino- dice el

- mucho gusto- dice Akira

-hola Sakura- dice un chico de ojos verdes, cabello alborotado y de la edad de Sakura

-Ah!! Makore- dice Sakura asustada

- no grites estas molestando a todos- dice el chico

Voltea a Akira –Akira Hatake, eh, mucho gusto soy Makore Haruno primo de Sakura- dice Makore

-ah, sabes mi nombre- dice Akira un poco incrédula

-pues claro tu madre es nuestra sensei- dice Makore

"asi que ellos son sus alumnos" piensa Akira

-Y tus compañeros de equipo?- pregunta Sakura

-Aquí vienen- dice Makore

-Makore no te vuelvas a separarte de esa forma- dice una chica de ojos azules con una mirada firme, cabello güero y de la estatura de Makore

-jaja- dice una chica igual a la otra solo que tenia una gran sonrisa

-Akira Hatake, mi nombre es Hanako Arisuwa y ella es mi hermana Megumi- dice la chica con una cara de seriedad

-Mucho gusto- dice Akira

-ah, quienes son- dice Naruto

-no puede ser que no los conozcas Naruto iban en nuestra academia- dice Sakura

-ah si- dice Naruto

-oigan ustedes- dice un chico

-mi nombre es Kabuto Yakuchi, no es por molestar pero están dando una mala impresión- dice

-los exámenes son muy difíciles y eso los tensa un poco, yo llevo 7 años intentando hacerlos- dice Kabuto

-miren esto los ayudara, info tarjetas, son tarjetas que les dirá información de otros ninjas- dice Kabuto

-bien quiero que me des la información de Rock lee y Gaara de la arena- dice Sasuke

-De acuerdo primero Rock lee, parece que es un año más grande, su experiencia en misione 11 nivel C y 20 nivel D, el líder de su equipo es Gai y los últimos años su nivel en taijutsu a incrementado pero sus otras habilidades están bastante débiles, ahora Gaara del desierto, experiencia en misione 8 en nivel C y una en nivel B y dicen que ha regresado de sus misiones sin ningún rasguño- dice kabuto

-mmmm, a mi no me importa yo los derrotare a todos!!- grita Naruto

Después de que Sakura se disculpa con todos unos ninjas del sonido atacaron a Kabuto, ninguno lo toco pero aun así le hizo daño a Kabuto

-pero si no lo toco- dijo Sasuke

Pero nadie mas pudo hablar cuando una nube de humo apareció

-Soy Ibiki Morino su censor y desde este momento su peor pesadilla- dice un hombre con cicatrices

Al fin lo termine ya bien espero que les guste


	7. Chapter 7

Dia 7

-Bueno si ya están listos, empecemos la primera etapa de los exámenes chunin, entreguen su solicitud y se les dará a cambio un numero este número determinara donde se sentaran, comenzara el examen escrito una vez que estén todos sentados- dice Ibiki

-¿que? Dijo escrito' dice Naruto, grita una vez que confirma que el examen es escrito

¨ay no tengo idea donde se sentaran los otros, estoy solo, ay esto va a ser un desastre¨ piensa Naruto

¨mala suerte para Naruto los exámenes escritos no son su fuerte hehehe¨ piensa Sakura

-ah, naruto- dice Hinata

-De donde saliste Hinata, no te vi- dice Naruto

-amm, yo... quería… desearte buena suerte en esto- dice Hinata

-Todos vista al frente hay varias reglas que tengo que advertirles, no contestare preguntas, así que pongan atención desde el principio- dice Ibiki

"No contestara? Qué clase de reglas son esas" dice Sakura

-Regla numero 1: la parte escrita del examen será manejada con un sistema de reducción de puntos a diferencia de lo que algunos de ustedes acostumbran, todos comenzaran el examen con una calificación perfecta de 10 puntos, 1 punto será descontado por cada pregunta que respondan mal, así que si fallan en 3 su calificación final será de 7- dice Ibiki

"y si fallo en 10 mi calificación final será 0" piensa Naruto

-regla numero 2: Los equipos pasaran el examen o no partiendo de los 3 integrantes- dice Ibiki

-que!! un segundo osea que nos calificaran por equipos- grita Sakura

-a callar yo tengo mis razones, silencio y escuchen- dice Ibiki

"razones" piensa Sakura

-regla numero 3 los centinelas que ven distribuidos a lo largo del salón están ahí para ver cuidadosamente cualquier indicio de trampa, por cada incidente que detecten se les restaran 2 puntos al causante de la trampa, les advierto, su vista es extremadamente aguda y si los sorprenden 5 veces serán descalificados antes de que sea calificado su examen- dice Ibiki

"ay muchas maneras de que alguien pierda puntos" piensa Sakura

"me pregunto si naruto podrá con esto" piensa Akira

-el que sea tan tonto para dejarse sorprender copiando por los centinelas no merece estar aquí-dice Ibiki

-estaré observándolos chicos- dice uno de los centinelas

-si quieren ser considerados shinobi demuéstrenos de lo que es capaz un shinobi excepcional- dice Ibiki

"ya, ya tranquila se que lo hare bien y Sasuke y Akira también así que aunque Naruto saque 0 si lo hacemos muy bien saldremos de esta" piensa Sakura

-una cosita mas si algún candidato saca 0 o reprueba el examen todo el equipo reprueba- dice Ibiki

-Que dijo!!- grita Sakura

"van a matarme" piensa Naruto

"Ya estuvo que no pasamos" piensa Akira

-la pregunta final no les será dada hasta 15 minutos antes de que el examen llegue al final, tendrán 1 hora en total, comiencen- dice Ibiki

"ok Sakura tu puedes aquí es donde demuestras quien eres, tan solo no te equivoques Naruto ten almenos una correcta" piensa Sakura

"esto no está bien está ahí sentado, va a sofocarse" piensa Sasuke

"Naruto vamos tu puedes" piensa Akira

"vamos es solo un examen, simplemente leo las preguntas y contesto las que me sepa" piensa Naruto

"estas preguntas son muy difíciles Naruto no podrá contestarlas" piensa Sakura

"Parece como si quisieran que copiáramos, mmmm, es posible que si eso lo explicaría todo porque nos quitan 2 puntos si nos descubren copiando y los centinelas vista de águila "piensa Akira

"Es muy raro hacen más escándalo si haces trampa que en el examen en sí, sería lógico que si descubren a alguien haciendo trampas a la primera lo eliminen" flashback "el objetivo real no es mostrar tus conocimientos si no tu habilidad de conseguir información" piensa Sasuke

"Naruto date cuenta que quieren que copiemos usa tu cabeza" piensa Akira

"esto esta mal, no puedo contestar ninguna pregunta" piensa Naruto

-am… Naruto si… quieres puedes copiar de mi examen- dice Hinata

"que dijo dejara que le copie su examen, por que haría eso, almenos que sea un truco, que estoy pensando Hinata no es asi, almenos que este forsada por Kiba y Shino" piensa Naruto

-oye Hinata te puedo preguntar algo, porque dejarías que copie tu examen- dice Naruto

-porque…bueno porque…. Porque…veras….esque…no quiero que tengas que irte- Naruto la miro sin poder entender- ahh… bueno me daría gusto de que estuviéramos juntos es decir los 9… seguir siendo los 9 novatos- dice Hinata

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de copiar cuando una kunai fue lanzada

"como lo supieron si todavía no hacia nada" piensa Naruto

-pss, Naruto adelante mira- dice Hinata

Se escuchan el ruido de un lápiz

-gracias lo aprecio mucho pero no, oye si soy un gran ninja no necesito copiar para pasar- dice Naruto

-amm, bueno claro, pero…. Estas seguro- dice Hinata

-si, además si me descubren o algo no me gustaría meterte en problema- dice Naruto

"le preocupo" piensa Hinat

-ah, si claro fue una tontería disculpa- dice Hinata

-jaja, ah olvidalo Hinata- dice Naruto

Algunos de los que estaban en el examen se pusieron a copiar

"Lo único que me queda es responder la ultima pregunta" piensa Naruto

Y que tal les gusto n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Día 8

"ya nos decisimos de la mayoría que no sirve es hora de el evento principal" piensa Ibiki con una sonrisa

-muy bien escuchen, esta es la pregunta 10 y final- dice Ibiki

"aquí vamos todo depende de esto, de veras" piensa Naruto

"hm, está muy decidido de sí mismo" piensa Sasuke

"ya estuvo el obstáculo final" piensa Sakura

"solo una pregunta" piensa Akira

"rápido Kankuro tu acordeón no funcionara si no estás para la última pregunta" piensa una chica güera de la arena

-pero antes de hacerles la pregunta hay 1 o 2 reglas más de las que necesitan estar advertidos- dice Ibiki

Se abre la puerta y entra un chico de la aldea de la arena

-ah llego a tiempo espero que haya encontrado su visita al baño muy placentera- dice Ibiki

"logro ver a través del disfraz de Karazu ya nos descubrió" piensa el chico

-y bien tome asiento- dice Ibiki mientras el chico se sienta

-estas reglas son únicamente para la última pregunta escuchen con atención y traten de no asustarse mucho- dice Ibiki

"aunque las reglas den miedo, cuál será la última pregunta" piensa Naruto

-regla numero 1 cada uno de ustedes es digno de escoger si participar o no en la pregunta final es su decisión- dice Ibiki

"será cierto somos libres de escoger" piensa Sasuke

-vaya y cuál es el reto digamos que decidimos no participar cual es el reto entonces- dice la chica de la aldea de la arena

-si deciden no contestar la pregunta 10 sin importar sus respuestas de las otras 9 sacaran 0 en otras pruebas sacaran 0 y eso significa que por supuesto que su equipo también- dice Ibiki mientras se escuchan murmullos –un momento todavía no termino- dice Ibiki

"mas reglas ya tenemos demasiadas" piensa Sakura

-Si aceptan responder la última pregunta y le responden incorrectamente no solo reprobaran si no que no podrán volver a tomar los exámenes chunin-dice Ibiki

-oye eso no se vale viejo, es ridículo, que clase de regla mugrosa es esa hay mucha gente que ha presentado el examen aquí antes- dice Kiba

-digamos que tuvieron mala suerte yo no hice las reglas antes pero ahora si pero como dije si no quieren arriesgarse no tienen por qué hacerlo, si no creen tener la confianza simplemente no lo hagan pueden volver a intentarlo el año que entra- dice Ibiki

"eso es mucho, osea que si alguno de nosotros decide no aceptar entonces los 4 reprobamos jamás eso no va a pasar pero por otro lado solo hay una oportunidad si la perdemos jamás volveremos a tenerla cualquier opción que tomemos es horrible no es justo porque no pueden hacerlo un examen normal" piensa Sakura

-ahora si están listos aquí va la pregunta 10 y final los que no quieran responder levanten la mano su número será grabado y estarán listo para poder irse- dice Ibiki

"cual será esa pregunta, será fácil y que tal si no, seré un genin por el resto de mi vida y las cosas no saldrán como quiero pero no puedo no contestarla todos reprobaremos no puedo hacerle eso a los otros" piensa Naruto

"bien estoy bien el no va a aterrorizarme no señor no voy a levantar la mano pero Naruto el no tiene oportunidad vamos Naruto levanta la mano está bien no te preocupes por nosotros esta la otra opción del próximo año por una vez piensa en ti" piensa Sakura

De repente algunos empezaron a levantar la mano e irse

"vamos Naruto levanta la mano…Naruto…hokage, hokage, el tiene una idea fija su sueño es todo lo que posee alejarse de dicho sueño lo mataría para siempre pero es demasiado terco para darse cuenta el solo, no puedo dejarte que lo hagas solo naruto- piensa Sakura mientras levanta la mano

Pero para al ver que Naruto la levanta primero, pero de repente la baja

-no me subestimen yo no renuncio y no huyo, y ustedes chicos rudos hagan lo que quieran no van a poder asustarme, no señor no me importa si me quedo como genin por el resto de mi vida yo algún día seré hokage y ningún tonto examen va a impedírmelo- dice Naruto

-esta razón puede cambiar el curso de su vida si por alguna razón desean renunciar esta es su última oportunidad- dice Ibiki

-jamás retrocederé a mi palabra ese es mi camino ninja- dice Naruto

"ese chico les está dando a los otros algo de valor, los está inspirando a quedarse, queda 80 más los que creí y no veo titubear a nadie creo que ya está" piensa Ibiki

-vaya, vaya debo admirar su determinación si no hay mas para aquellos que se quedaron solo me queda una cosa por hacer y por eso tengo que decirles que todos ustedes pasaron el examen- dice Ibiki

-un segundo que acaba de pasar a que se refiere con que pasamos donde está la decima pregunta- dijo Ibiki

-nunca existió al menos no escrita de hecho su decisión de quedarse fue la respuesta de la decima pregunta- dice Ibiki con una sonrisa

-espere un instante osea que las otra 9 preguntas solo sirvieron para perder el tiempo- dice la chica de la arena

-oh no, todo lo contrario esas 9 preguntas tuvieron un objetivo muy importante fueron para ver su habilidad para conseguir información- dice Ibiki

Paso un rato mientras le explicaba las razones apareció una mujer con un letrero que tapó a Ibiki

-esto es parte del examen- dice Naruto

-muy bien chicos y chicas no hay tiempo de celebrar tenemos que empezar la próxima etapa del examen yo seré su próximo censor Anko Mitarashi están listos para su segundo examen bien entonces síganme- dice Anko

"bien una gritona loca me recuerda a Naruto" piensa Sakura

-miren gusanos las cosas han sido fáciles hasta ahora pero ya no serán asi les hare saber a su jefe de equipo donde y cuando será el examen pueden retirarse- dice Anko

Que tal, lo termine en 1 día un nuevo record wiiii n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Día 9

-todo este lugar me pone muy nerviosa- dice Sakura.

-tranquila Sakura es solo un bosque- la calma Akira.

-podría ser, a este lugar lo llaman el bosque de la muerte y muy pronto sabrán porque se llama así- dice Anko.

-lo llaman el bosque de la muerte y muy pronto sabrán porque se llama así, no lograran asustarme, yo puedo controlar lo que sea- dice Naruto.

-Naruto no creo que debas decir eso- dice Akira.

-vaya tenemos entre nosotros a un chico rudo- dice Anko y acto seguido lanza una kunai a Naruto poniéndose atrás de el –eres tan rudo como para controlar esto no tienes miedo verdad, los chicos rudos como tu suelen dejar su sangre embarrada por todo el bosque- dice Anko.

Anko se voltea sacando otra kunai cuando aparece una muchacha agarrando con su lengua la kunai que había lanzado antes.

-Solo estaba devolviéndote tu kunai- dice la kunoichi.

-muchas gracias ninja de la hierba, pero por favor yo quisiera recomendarte que te quedaras a esta distancia de mi solo si deseas encontrar un fin prematuro- dice mientras agarra la kunai

-me disculpo viendo tanta sangre y con tu espada deslizándose por mi cabello temo que me emocione un poco no quería hacer daño- dice la kunoichi de hierba retirándose.

-todos están de mal genio el día de hoy, debe de haber algo en el aire, será divertido- dice Anko.

"mal genio si fue ella la que me lanzo una kunai" piensa Naruto.

-ahora antes de comenzar este examen hay algo que tengo que darles a todos ustedes es una carta de consentimiento, antes del examen tienen que firmar esta forma- dice Anko.

-y para que- dice Naruto.

-es posible que algunos de ustedes no regresen de este examen y yo debo de tener su consentimiento por este riesgo de otra manera seria mi responsabilidad ahaha, ahora les explicare lo que harán en este examen ten gusano pasa esto- dándoselas a Naruto.-lo primero que deben saber es que evaluara sus instintos de supervivencia, primero les dare una descripción general del terreno de practica- dice Anko

Al terminar.

-el examen consiste en una batalla al precio que sea por conseguir estos pergaminos, ustedes pelearan por ambos el pergamino del cielo y el de la tierra, todos juntos los 27 equipos harán parte en este examen la mitad de los equipos buscara el pergamino del cielo y la otra mitad el de la tierra, si alguno tiene dudas díganlo ahora-dice Anko.

Después de que les entregaron los pergaminos cada equipo se puso en una puerta diferente al abrirse las puertas empezó el examen.

-Sakura no deberíamos hacer una estrategia?- pregunta Akira

-mmmm, creo que sí, que piensas Sasuke-kun?- dice Sakura

-es una buena idea- dice Sasuke

-qué tal si se esperan a que yo vaya al baño- dice Naruto mientras se pone en un árbol frente a todos

-Naruto!!Haz en otro lugar donde no te veamos- dice Sakura golpeándolo

-está bien Sakura-chan- dice Naruto yéndose

5 minutos después

-ahh, tenía mucho ahí guardado, hasta escribí mi nombre- dice Naruto

-Naruto no seas marrano- dice Sakura enojada

Akira se queda mirándolo como si tuviera algo raro, de repente Sasuke lo ataca

-Sasuke-kun que haces, es Naruto- dice Sakura

-no, no es el es una farsa, fíjate bien- dice Sasuke

-es cierto Sakura-chan- dice Akira mientras Naruto y Sasuke se pelean

-ha se dieron cuenta, bueno la próxima vez les quitare su pergamino- dice el ninja, quitándose el disfraz y largándose de ahí

-entonces si ese era el falso Naruto donde estaba el verdadero- dice Sakura

-ahí que…- Akira no pudo terminar la oración porque los ataco una ráfaga de viento dejando a Sasuke y Sakura en un diferente lugar con Akira

Donde esta Akira

-auau me caí muy fuerte, donde están los otros… mejor los iré buscando- dice Akira

-mmm, miren que nos encontramos aquí, Akira Hatake sola e indefensa-dice una voz

-quien está ahí?-pregunta Akira

Salen Makore, Hanako y Megumi de los arbustos

"o por Dios de los lugares en los que pude haber caído tuvo que ser aquí" piensa Akira

-hola Akira-chan- dice Megumi tomándole las manos y sonriéndole

-Megumi no llames así al enemigo-dice Hanako

-pero si horita no es amenaza, está sola, si estuviera con su equipo sería diferente- dice Megumi

-sola o no es nuestro enemigo, además si un integrante del equipo no puede continuar el equipo pierde automáticamente- dice Hanako con una sonrisa malévola

-Hanako eso es malvado no puedes hacer eso- dice Megumi

-oye Megumi Akira es nuestro e-ne-mi-go- dice Makore con un tono burlón

-hmp, lo sé, bien entonces lo lamento Akira- dice Megumi mientras golpea a Akira en el estomago, pero si saber por qué una lagrima brota de su mejilla

"lo lamento Akira no quiero hacerlo, pero tal vez Hanako tenga razón, a lo mejor tu harías lo mismo si yo fuera tu, lo siento" piensa Megumi

"Megumi…" piensa Makore preocupado

"Megumi siempre ha tenido un corazón débil tal vez no estaba lista para este examen" piensa Hanako

Akira intenta levantarse, Hanako logra evitarlo dándole una patada de nuevo

-mira creo que no entiendes tus condiciones estas sola, nadie te salvara, no te ayudaran son 3 contra uno es mejor que te quedes en el suelo así te evitas el problema- dice Hanako dando una sonrisa malévola

-no, no puedo dejar que me humillen así, no permitiré que me hagan esto- dice Akira levantándose

-bien entonces ya está decidido- dice Hanako

Que tal me quedo, dejen reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Día 10

-bien Hanako empecemos- dice Akira poniéndose de pie

-de acuerdo- dice Hanako

"Akira-chan, Hanako-chan… esto no terminara bien" piensa Megumi

"va a ser divertido, pero me pregunto dónde estará mi prima" piensa Makore

Mientras con Sasuke y Sakura

-Naruto- dice Sasuke

Una batalla se desenfreno contra un tipo llamado Orochimaru

Con Akira

-aaahhh!!- grita Akira al ser tirada al suelo por una patada de Makore

-ríndete no puedes ganarnos- dice Hanako

-Hanako-chan ya basta vamos solo dejémosla aquí- dice Megumi preocupada-

-Megumi no actúes como un gato asustado, no pasa nada- dice Hanako

-Hanako creo que debemos dejarla- dice Makore aburrido

-ya te aburriste Makore… bien dejémosla aquí pero antes revisen si lleva su pergamino- dice Hanako

-bien yo lo hago- dice Megumi con mucha energía

-Hanako no crees que Megumi cambio demasiado rápido de actitud- dice Makore en voz baja

-pues claro, así ha sido siempre- dice Hanako

-cierto- dice Makore

-ya, no trae el pergamino- dice Megumi

-bien, adiós Akira, ya no eres útil, así que por favor piérdete- dice Hanako

-ah, como, después de dejarme golpeada me dejan aquí, como pueden ser tan insensibles- dice Akira intentando levantarse

-mmmm, así- dice Makore dándose la vuelta

-grrrr, vuelvan acá y terminen lo que dejaron inconcluso- grita Akira

-mmm, no- dice Hanako

-Tienen miedo a perder- dice Akira

-no- dice Makore

-entonces por qué no continúan con la pelea- dice Akira

-por qué no tomas la oferta de vivir y buscas a tu equipo, eso es más razonable, aun tienen la oportunidad de pasar el examen- dice Megumi

-no sin antes tener una batalla con uno de ustedes- dice Akira

-mmm bien, pelearas conmigo- dice Megumi

-de acuerdo- dice Akira

-adelántense yo los alcanzo luego- dice Megumi

-está bien- dice Hanako yéndose de ahí

-mm, ya me voy- dice Makore

-bien empecemos A-ki-ra-chan- dice Megumi en un tono muy tenebroso

-está bien- dice Akira tomando posición de ataque

-jaja creías que íbamos a pelear- dice Megumi riéndose

-si- dice Akira

-no, te ayudare a buscar a tu equipo, no peleare, es aburrido- dice Megumi con una sonrisa

-pero soy tu enemigo- dice Akira

-no importa la verdad es que me aburría estando con ellos, así que me haces un favor- le responde Megumi

-gracias- dice Akira

-No hay porque- dice Megumi

-Megumi-chan porque siempre sonríes?- pregunta Akira

-uh- dice Megumi

-que porque sonríes. Porque eres tan buena persona- dice Akira

-ah, porque cuando estas con personas frías, tu te vuelves fría, yo no quiero ser así, así que sonrió- dice Megumi dándole una sonrisa

"no creo que sea esa la razón" piensa Akira

-bien y tienes alguna idea de donde está tu equipo Akira-chan- pregunta Megumi

-no- dice Akira con una gotita

-ah bueno entonces hay que buscarlos, donde haya gritos ahí estarán- dice Megumi

-eh, no son tan ruidosos- dice Akira

-si lo son- dice Megumi

-bien, entonces andando- dice Akira

-si claro- dice Megumi

Con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke

-Naruto Sasuke esta!!...Naruto!!- grita Sakura

Bien y que tal en este fic se muere Sasuke wiiii no, no es cierto pero me encantaría bueno, ah por cierto tardare como una semana o dos porque ya entre a clases adios


	11. Chapter 11

Día 11

-oye Megumi-chan- dice Akira

-que paso- pregunta Megumi

-crees que estarán bien- dice Akira

-quienes- dice Megumi

-Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke- dice Akira con la cabeza abajo

-no- dice Megumi dándole una sonrisa

-como puedes decir eso tan tranquila- dice Akira muy alarmada

-es una broma cálmate- dice Megumi

-está bien- dice Akira un poco más calmada

Con Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto

Naruto y Sasuke estaban inconscientes mientras Sakura tomaba guardia cuidando entonces

Con Megumi y Akira

-bien creo que nos perdimos- dice Megumi

-hay que seguir- dice Akira

-mejor quedémonos aquí- dice Megumi

-pero-dice Akira sin poder terminar porque Megumi le pone un dedo en la boca

-nada de peros, ya es de noche hay que descansar- dice Megumi dulcemente

-está bien- dice Akira

Al día siguiente

-bueno a continuar buscando-dice Megumi

-de acuerdo- dice Akira

Con Hanako y Makore

-oye no crees que Megumi se predio- dice Makore

-sí, ella tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación- dice Hanako muy tranquila

-y porque no vamos a buscarla- dice Makore

-porque es mi primer día sin Megumi y estoy feliz-dice Hanako con una cara muy seria

-si eso es feliz no quiero ver que es estar enojada- dice Makore asustado

-mmm, bueno continuemos- dice Hanako

Con Akira y Megumi

-Akira-chan creo que es por allá- dice Megumi apuntando a una dirección

-yo creo que es por allá- dice Akira apuntando al lado contrario

- y yo creo que es por allá- dice una voz

-Ahhhhhh!!- gritaron ambas abrazándose del susto

--

**Este me salió muy corto pero quise dejarlos en suspenso bwahahaha bueno, quien será la voz, será un enemigo o un amigo, ok intentare dejarlos en suspenso más seguido así que tardare una semana en subirlo aunque lo termine hoy bye n.n**


	12. Chapter 12

Dia 12

-Ahhhh!!

-muy bien ahora tomaremos sus vidas- dice la voz

-no por favor, lo admito engañe a mi equipo por ayudar a Akira-chan, hay algo de malo en eso- dice Megumi arrodillándose

-sí, que nos decepcionas- dice otra voz

-ah, Hanako-chan- dice Megumi parándose

-Megumi… no tienes dignidad-dice Hanako decepcionada mientras sale Makore de su escondite

-… NomematesHanakonoesmiculpatelojuroperdonameporfavor - dice Megumi abrazando a Hanako

-quítate de encima- dice Hanako moviendo su brazo para que Megumi se aleje

-perdón- dice Megumi con la cabeza abajo

-en cuanto a ti- dice Hanako volteando hacia Akira, -nos acompañaras y en cuanto encontremos a tu equipo te dejaremos ahí- dice Hanako con los brazos cruzados

-gracias-dice Akira con una sonrisa

-hay que ir yéndonos-dice Makore alzando una mano

Con el equipo 7

Al parecer Rock lee había ayudado a pelear a Sakura contra unos ninjas del sonido pero perdió, Sakura estaba hincada lastimada y con el pelo corto, Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru ayudaron a pelear a Sakura, en ese momento se levanto Sasuke pero se veía diferente

-Sasuke..- murmura Sakura

Con Akira, Megumi, Makore y Hanako

-Hanako-chan sabes a donde vamos- pregunta Megumi

-Sí, si se- dice Megumi

-como sabes, no sabemos dónde está el equipo de Akira- dice Megumi

-sí, se- dice Hanako

-eh, como- dice Akira sorprendida

-hace rato espié al equipo de Ino y dijeron que por esta dirección estaban- dice Hanako

-ves Akira-chan íbamos por el camino correcto-dice Megumi

-sí pero no sabíamos por dónde íbamos- dice Akira

-no importa íbamos por el camino correcto- dice Megumi con una sonrisa

-llegamos…- dice Hanako mirando al frente

-gra-cias…-dice Akira, al ver la escena se queda muy impactada

"que paso mientras yo no estaba" Piensa Akira al ver a Naruto inconsciente, al equipo de Rock lee, al de Ino y a Sakura con el pelo corto

-Akira-chan no piensas ir- dice Megumi preocupada

-Pero que paso aquí!!- grita Makore saliendo de los arbustos

-Ah, Makore- dice Sakura algo impresionada

-les venimos a entregar algo-dice Makore con los Brazos cruzados

-que cosa- Pregunta Sasuke

-Quien- dice Megumi

-hola chicos-dice Akira saliendo de los arbustos

-Akira!!-dice Sakura

-Sakura que te paso?-pregunta Akira

-ah esto me lo quise cortar-dice Sakura

-es mentira-dice Megumi

-aja Sakura es mentirosa- dice Makore en tono burlon

-no lo soy-dice Sakura

-sí, si lo eres-dice Megumi sonriéndole

-como sea-dice Sasuke

-bien-dice Akira

-Eh que paso…-dice Naruto mirando fijamente a Akira

-Akira-chan!!-dice Naruto abrazando a Akiira

-Naruto-kun-dice Akira con una gotita

-bien ya están reunidos, adiós-dice Hanako agarrando a Megumi y Makore

-adiós-dice Sakura despidiéndose

-Sakura-chan que le paso a tu cabello-dice Naruto

-ah solo me lo recorte un poco-dice Sakura

"no es cierto" piensa Akira

-bien ahí que descansar para reponernos- dice Sasuke

-si- dice todos al unisonó

Que tal lo termine ok jeje bueno adios


	13. Chapter 13

Dia 13

-ya estamos en el ultimo dia y no hemos obtenido los dos pergaminos- dice Akira

-bueno creo que nos enfocamos mas en descansar y no en buscar lo pergamino-dice Sasuke

-entonces salgamos de aquí, busquemos a un equipo-dice Akira

-pero a lo mejor la mayoría ya no tienen pergamino- dice Sakura

-vamos intentémoslo-dice Akira

-yo estoy de acuerdo- dice Naruto

-bien hagámoslo- dice Sasuke

-yayyy- dice Akira

30 minutos después

-encontré unos pergaminos tirados-dice Naruto

-no crees que es…-no termina de decir Akira cuando Naruto los toma

-ven no paso…- naruto dice cuando una red los atrapa a todos

-Naruto!!-grita Akira

-uh?-sale Megumi de un arbusto

-hahaha, te dije Megumi solo unos tontos caerían en esa trampa-dice Makore

-mmmm, no son nada importante

-que dices- grita Sasuke

-lo que dije no son nada importante es mas no nos preucuparemos por dejarles los pergaminos-dice Hanako

-como?-dice Akira

-tenemos varios pares para que queremos mas-dice Hanako

-bueno hasta luego-dice soltando la trampa mientras desaparecen

-bueno ya tenemos lo pergaminos ahora vámonos- dice Naruto

-de acuerdo-dice Sasuke

En la torre

-Llegamos- dice Naruto

Entraron por la puerta frente a ellos y leyeron un texto que estaba ahí

-creo que dice que abramos los pergaminos-dice Sakura

-Bien hagámoslo- dice Naruto

Abren el pergamino sale Iruka, les explica todo Y Finalmente llegan a la preliminares de los exámenes chunin les explican todo y empieza el examen wooohoooo, en la pantalla aparecen los nombre de: Megumi y Akira

-muy bien quédense los que pelearan los demás suban arriba- dice el censor

**Bien que tal hasta luego n.n**


	14. Chapter 14

Día 14

"ah, me toca con Megumi" piensa Akira algo impresionada

-bien que empiece la pelea- dice el censor

-empecemos- dice Megumi poniéndose en posición de ataque, -empieza tu, no sería justo si yo lo hiciera- dice Megumi con una sonrisa

-bien- dice Akira dándole una patada.

Megumi se agacha le toma la pierna a Akira haciéndola perder el equilibrio y tirándola, Akira no tarda en recuperarse y se levanta, lamentablemente Megumi ya estaba lista para atacar y le da un codazo en el estomago haciendo que Akira vuelva a caer, cuando Megumi le intenta dar un puñetazo en el estomago Akira la toma del brazo y la estrella contra la pared dejando una nube de polvo, cuando esta desparece Megumi no estaba.

-pero que..- no alcanza a terminar Akira cuando Megumi aparece detrás de ella con una sonrisa un tanto atemorizante

-te atrape Akira-chan- dice Megumi tomándola del brazo y tirándola con una patada

"tengo que pensar en algo para vencerla" piensa Akira levantándose

-pues si no te apuras te venceré- dice Megumi dando una carcajada que puso a todos los pelos de punta

"¿está leyendo mis pensamientos?" piensa Akira paralizada por qué dijo Megumi

-si esa fue una pregunta es un sí- dice Megumi con una sonrisa

-que le pasa, da un poco de miedo- dice Naruto

-esta es una pelea en la que quiere ganar, por primera vez se toma a alguien en serio- dice Hanako secamente

-¿cómo que por primera vez?- pregunta Sakura

-en todas las misiones pasábamos, pero cuando se trataba de pelear Megumi simplemente los dejaba inmóviles y se iba… era como un juego para ella- dice Makore mirando hacia Megumi

-pero ahora, se ve diferente se parece… a mi- dice Hanako con una cara seria

-¡vamos Akira-chan tu puedes, no dejes que ella te intimide! - grita Naruto al escuchar la platica

"Naruto tiene razón, no debo dejar que Megumi me intimide" dice Akira poniéndose en posición de ataque

-bien, creo que recuperaste tu valor pero necesitas más que agallas para vencerme- dice Megumi acercándosele

-eso veremos- dice Akira mientras intenta darle una patada

Megumi se la detiene hace que de vueltas y espera a que se levante, en cuanto se levanta le da un puñetazo volviéndola a tirar, Megumi se aleja y se sienta en el suelo.

-je, pensé que sería más divertido- dice Megumi mientras mira a Akira a los ojos

-no estamos jugando Megumi, esto es una pelea, te veías mas seria en el bosque de la muerte-dice Akira levantándose de golpe y con una expresión de enojo

-ah no, pensé que como estabas peleando, querías jugar, jeje- dice levantándose del suelo, -pero si es así como peleas, entonces no tienes oportunidad contra mi- dice Megumi dándole una sonrisa

-je, en el examen eras más agradable- dice Akira

-bueno, era porque era yo, pero lamentablemente la dulce Megumi se fue- dice dando una carcajada

-está fuera de sus casillas o que- dice Sakura

"no, es otra cosa, puede ser lo que paso en esa misión" piensa Hanako, -puede ser- le miente Hanako

-Megumi-chan si la persona que conocí en el bosque de la muerte era la verdadera tu… ¿por qué actúas así?- dice Akira con una cara de preocupación

-larga historia no tengo ganas de decirla… pero a lo mejor luego- dice Megumi con una sonrisa

-no tienes que decirla solo quiero saber porque actúas así-dice Akira secamente

-porque, por el simple hecho de que si me dejo dominar por mis emociones... ¡Me traicionaras como todos los demás! - grita Megumi enojada pero al mismo tiempo llorando

-Megumi…- dice Akira, "no sabía que así pensaba"

-no, no sabias, nadie sabe..- dice Megumi con la cabeza abajo

-Megumi…- dice Akira intentando acercársele

-no te acerques, que acaso crees que soy tonta, fingirás que eres mi amiga y luego me golpearas hasta dejarme inconsciente, pasaras las preliminares, me dejaras sola como todos los demás, quieres jugar conmigo o qué?- dice Megumi retrocediendo

-Megumi... No-dice Akira dando un paso

-que te alejes!!-grita Megumi, -eres como los demás me tienes miedo, crees que te hare daño y por eso finges ser mi amiga- dice Megumi entre lagrimas

-¡Megumi! ¡Deja de decir tonterías, yo no soy de esa gente y si al principio te me hiciste rara y sospechosa al ayudarme pero sé que eres una buena persona y nunca me harías daño!- dice Akira poniéndose seria

-A-Akira-chan- dice Megumi que dándose en shock, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso ni su familia se lo había dicho, por primera vez se sentía querida…

-¡y a mí que me importa si los demás te tienen miedo, tu eres Megumi y es lo que me importa, son unos patanes los que piensan eso!

-Akira-chan…gracias, pero no puedo retroceder así que tendré que vencer esta pelea- dice Megumi con una sonrisa cálida

-no te lo dejare tan fácil- dice Akira poniéndose en posición de ataque

-ni yo- dice Megumi haciendo unos signos de manos, -jutsu de invocación- aparecen dos nubes de humo y cuando desaparece se encuentran dos niñas de unos 10 años a un lado de Megumi, al lado derecho se encuentra una niña de pelo negro hasta el cuello, ojos morados, un vestido ampón negro que lo llegaba a las rodillas, unas medias que cubrían lo que quedaban de su pierna y unos zapatos negros, la del lado izquierdo tenía el cabello güero hasta la cintura, ojos amarillos y vestía igual que la otra solo que en blanco.

-Pero, que- dice Akira retrocediendo

-Akira-chan te presento a Yume-chan y a Tsubasa-chan, ellas son mis invocaciones- dice Megumi con una sonrisa

-bien mucho gusto- dice Akira en tono sarcástico

-no te burles- dice Yume enojada

-bien, no me burlo- dice Akira

-entonces, Megumi ¿para qué nos invocaste?- pregunta Tsubasa

-solo quiero hacer algo muy simple, pero será más rápido si me ayudan… 009- dice Megumi

-¡ok!- dice las dos al mismo tiempo, primero Yume se transforma en una sombra y toma a Hanako de las muñecas y tobillos, -paso 1 listo- dice Yume

-paso 2- dice Tsubasa acercándose a Akira y mirándola a los ojos, -dulces sueños- dice Tsubasa dejando inconsciente a Akira

-bien terminamos- dice Megumi haciendo que desaparezcan Yume y Tsubasa

-como el contrincante no puede continuar, Megumi Arisuwa gana- dice el censor

----------------

Finalmente lo termine!!!bien gracias por leer dejen reviews


End file.
